It is conventional for an electrical distribution system in industrial buildings, offices, and the like to include numerous enclosures (e.g., electrical cabinets) for housing electrical switchgear such as disconnects and circuit breakers. Inspection of the switchgear is essential for safety. For example, overheated switchgear is a prime cause of building fires. Thus, it is conventional to conduct regular inspections and maintenance for the electrical cabinets.
Inspection of electrical switchgear may involve looking for thermal hotspots using an infrared camera. But such inspection is a cumbersome process because the electrical power must typically be shut off for safety reasons before a cabinet can be opened. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved electrical cabinet thermal monitoring systems and techniques.